This invention relates to an adjustable plastic fastening strap and more particularly to a strap for holding a bundle of wires or cables.
A similar fastening strap is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,539 and is used to fasten cables of different diameters and in particular cable harnesses. These straps offer a great advantage in assembly in that after they have been wrapped around the object or objects to be fastened, they can easily be locked-in place by means of a crossbar on one end of the strap that engages with a locking hook on the body of the strap. However, in use the straps have to be overstretched somewhat so that the particular crossbar can be pulled over the locking hook, the strap then snapping back elastically under the hook. If the strap is to be unfastened later, the strap end must first be pulled down until the hooked-in crossbar is free of the hook and then again stretched back over the hook.
This overstretching of the strap when being hooked or unhooked is considered a drawback because it requires a certain amount of force. There is also the danger of the free end of the strap being pulled down by accident and becoming unhooked.